Ecstasy
by Akimichi
Summary: En 8 ans d'amour, de joies, d'engueulades, de liesses, de mélancolies, que restait-il à découvrir ? Que restait-il à expérimenter, à vivre, à ressentir ? Un peu prêt tout, un peu prêt rien, parce qu'au final, ils retombaient amoureux chaque jour. Amoureux de lui, d'eux, de leur quotidien, de leur vie à deux. [OS] [Newtmas]


**Bonsoir!**

 **Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs de LVEB, j'ai une énorme panne d'inspiration, impossible de pondre quoi que ce soit de bien, pardonnez-moi! De plus, le fait d'avoir des vues mais aucun retour sur le dernier chapitre n'est pas très motivant, je vous le cache pas.**

 **ANYWAYYYY, Soran, tu voulais voir ce que ça donnait quand j'écrivais du chaud, du bon gros rating M des familles, alors voilà.**

 **Rappel du thème qu'il m'as été imposé :**

 **Un thème foireux : Newt a peur d'aller chercher ce que tu veux dans le grenier. Thomas l'accompagne. Au lieu de ce qu'ils cherchent ils trouvent un ou des accessoires "chelous" de ton choix dans une malle…**

 **Comme toujours, remerciements à Nev, mon petit amour, mon rayon de soleil au quotidien.**

.

* * *

.

"Non!

-Allez, steuplait!

-Tu n'es plus un enfant!

-Imagine y'a un cadavre!

-Il n'y a pas de cadavre.

-Mais imagine!

-Pas la peine, puisqu'il n'y en a pas.

-Et si y'avait un enfant séquestré?

-Pourquoi il y aurait un enfant séquestré?

-C'est à cause d'American Horror Story! Je flippe, viens avec moi, _s'il-te-plait mon amour._

-Tu ne m'auras pas avec tes flatteries. Newt, tu es adulte, tu peux monter tout seul dans un grenier. Qui plus est, _le notre_. Tu sais qu'il n'y rien de bizarre, on y est déjà monté quand on a emménager! Tu vas juste retrouver les cartons qu'on a eu le flemme de déballer! Et ceux de l'ancienne proprio, qu'on a encore plus eu la flemme de jeter."

Sa moue boudeuse fit rire son compagnon.

"En plus je suis occupé, tu te souviens, j'ai des copies à corriger?

-Je m'en fous de tes élèves débiles!"

Il quitta le canapé sur lequel il était à genoux, les coudes sur le dossier, et s'approcha de Thomas, assit autour de l'îlot de leur cuisine. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"Faisons un deal, Tommy."

Le soupir du brun, résigné, plus le fait qu'il retire ses lunettes de lecture lui fit savoir qu'il avait gagné. Il gagnait toujours.

En 8 ans de couple, il savait exactement quoi dire pour faire craquer son amant. Et c'était réciproque.

"Ok, dis-moi."

Un sourire victorieux éclaira son visage, et il se redressa, s'adossant à la table, face à Thomas.

"Tu m'accompagnes au grenier, et après je te laisse corriger tes dissertations en silence.

-En silence-silence?

-Promis!"

Il le regarda faire semblant de réfléchir, et prit un air satisfait lorsqu'il accepta, de mauvaise grâce.

"Tu es vraiment le plus âgé de nous deux?"

Il haussa les épaules, et attrapa une main du brun.

"Allez!"

Il le traîna jusqu'aux escaliers menant au grenier, le fameux, et poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine, et Thomas rit, dans son dos.

"Allez chaton, il va rien se passer. Monte."

-Toi d'abord." Annonça-t-il sur un ton ferme. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, et passa devant, gravissant la dizaine de marches les menant sous le toit. Newt suivit, aggrippé au bas de son sweat gris.

"Allume le plafonnier!"

Le blond tendit la main, et tira sur la corde, à sa gauche, déclenchant l'illumination de la pièce. Une couche de poussière recouvrait quelques objets anciens, mais le reste était relativement propre.

"C'est la première fois que je remonte ici…"

La voix basse du blond, chargée en émotion, fit se retourner Thomas.

"C'est vrai!

-La dernière fois, c'était pour notre arrivée."

Il tendit la main, effleurant les cartons, et s'avança dans la pièce, souriant aux souvenirs de cette journée. Ils avaient loués un camion et avaient monopolisés quelques proches pour tout ramener dans leur nouveau logement. Teresa, la soeur de Thomas et accessoirement sa meilleure amie -c'était grâce à elle qu'ils en étaient là d'ailleurs-, et lui avaient été chargés de monter ici ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas déballer tout de suite, et ils s'étaient retrouvés à se chamailler pour récupérer un vieux rocking-chair qui avait été abandonné par l'ancienne proprio.

C'était Teresa qui l'avait eu.

"J'adore cet endroit pour ce qu'il me rappelle, mais je hais les greniers."

Un sourire aux lèvres, Thomas embrassa son front.

"Je sais. Allez, récupère ton truc et on redescend."

Il hocha la tête, et examina les cartons, à la recherche de celui qu'il cherchait.

"En fait, tu voulais prendre quoi? Je t'ai pas demandé.

-Les photos de tes 21 ans!

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Nostalgie, j'imagine."

Ils échangèrent un regard, intense. Ceux qui voulaient tout dire, ceux qui ne nécessitaient pas de mot.

"Je vais fouiller ce côté, fais ceux-là."

Il acquiesça, et ils se séparèrent dans les quelques mètres carrés qu'ils avaient pour tenter de retrouver la boîte "photos souvenirs".

Après 10 minutes, au moment où il mettait la main sur l'album, un cri de Thomas le fit sursauter, et il tourna la tête vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Putain viens voir ça, j'y crois pas!"

Le rire dans sa voix, contenu, l'intrigua. Il referma le carton, et, son précieux sous le bras, il le rejoignit.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as retrouver?

-Plutôt ce que j'ai trouvé, tu veux dire! Je le crois pas."

Arrivé à côté de lui, il se pencha, et regarda dans la malle que son amant avait ouverte.

"Oh merde, c'est quoi ça?

-Je crois bien que la femme qui vivait ici avant était un peu sado-maso!"

Le blond se laissa tomber sur le sol, à côté du brun, et plongea sa main dans le bagage, visiblement oublié non volontairement. Il en ressortit un fouet en cuir, et tout un attirail de bondage. Le rire de Thomas, à ses côtés, éclata, et se propagea, l'entrainant avec lui.

"Bordel!"

Les larmes aux yeux, il se souvint de la cinquantenaire qui leur avait fait visiter sa maison. Vu la tête de son amant, il devait penser à la même chose.

Ils finirent par se calmer, après 10 minutes de fou rire, et ils décidèrent de tout sortir, pour tenter de deviner à quoi servait telle ou telle chose. Ils s'amusèrent du plug anal, connu du bataillon, et se penchèrent sur des objets de formes très.. subjectives. Ils finirent par tomber sur une boite, encore emballée, jamais ouverte. Ils déchirèrent le papier, comme des enfants impatients de savoir ce qu'il cachait, et découvrirent un collier en cuir, qui ressemblait fortement à une laisse.

"Oh."

Non, ils n'allaient pas la garder.

"On la garde?"

Non, il n'avait pas envie de l'essayer, non, non, non.

"Newt?

-Non, je mettrais pas ce truc."

La moue de son compagnon faillit le faire craquer, mais non. Pas qu'il soit contre ce genre de pratique, mais pas sur lui. Il avait toujours refusé tout ce qui touchait au BDSM, malgré les quelques idées de Thomas pour pimenter leurs ébats.

Alors pourquoi il se sentait aussi échauffé en regardant le collier ? Non, c'était stupide, il n'était pas excité par l'idée d'être tenu en laisse, comme un chien. Non.

Alors pourquoi il ne dit rien lorsque Thomas le garda en descendant ?

* * *

"T-Tommy.. T'arrête pas… "

Un souffle brûlant contre sa peau lui répondit, et il se cambra, décollant son dos du matelas. Une main aventureuse suivit sa colonne vertébrale, et un coup de rein, lascif, le fit gémir.

Il était bruyant.

"Newt…"

Un hoquet de plaisir franchit ses lèvres, à l'entente de son nom murmuré aussi chaudement. Bordel.

"Plus fort…"

Une bouche se plaqua contre sa clavicule, et il releva la tête pour quémander un baiser. Un petit rire percuta son torse, et Thomas saisit une chaîne qui traînait sur le lit.

Quoi ?

Il la tira, et une pression autour de son cou le força à suivre le mouvement. Il voulu baisser la tête, mais fut bloqué par un large collier en cuir, qui enserrait son cou. Un peu trop fort, peut-être.

Il suffoqua, une vague d'excitation malsaine le secouant brutalement.

Un coup de rein plus profond lui fit fermer les yeux.

Et il les rouvrit, en sursaut.

Le souffle court, il se redressa dans le lit, et repoussa les couvertures. Il avait chaud. Trop chaud.

Il se glissa hors de la chambre, veillant à ne pas réveiller Thomas, et se retrouva assit sur le canapé, dans le noir.

Il avait refusé de se pencher sur la question de ses rêves érotiques toute la semaine, mais là, c'était la fois de trop. Depuis leur découverte au grenier, son inconscient envahissait ses nuits de fantasmes dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Qui aurait cru qu'il cachait ce genre de désir en lui?

Il avait toujours été mortellement classique, sexuellement parlant. Avant Thomas, il s'ennuyait presque. Puis, le frère cadet de sa meilleure amie avait débarquer, et l'avait débridé. Il lui avait montré que la honte n'avait pas sa place dans leurs rapports, et il avait commencé à sortir de son carcan. A montrer son plaisir, quitte à en devenir vocal au possible. A dire ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas, ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Ils avaient testés des positions qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginés, et avait succombés dans des endroits dont il n'aurait plus jamais la même vision. Thomas avait élargit son horizon sexuel, l'avait prit par la main et l'avait guider, doucement, vers l'abandon de soi. Lui qui voulait toujours tout contrôler avait apprit à lâcher prise. Et pas seulement pour le sexe. Pour tout.

Vivre avec son amant avait été dur, au début. Leurs deux caractères se confrontaient sans cesse. Newt voulait ranger et manger à des heures précises, Thomas laissait tout traîner et se nourrissait n'importe quand et n'importe comment. Newt voulait regarder un film, et Thomas voulait lire en silence. Ils avaient cru plusieurs fois ne pas y arriver.

Et finalement, ils étaient là. Dans leur maison, leurs chaussures entassées dans l'entrée, mais leurs vestes bien pendues. Leur frigo rempli d'aliments healthy, mais un placard avec des nouilles instantanées et des biscuits prêt à déborder. Ils avaient trouvés leur équilibre, la note sur laquelle tout deux sonnaient juste. Et Newt ne se voyait plus sans cette note dans sa vie.

Un soupir lui échappa. Il était calmé. Mais pour combien de temps ?

S'il voulait être honnête, il aurait avoué qu'il vouait une véritable obsession pour ce collier. Peut-être qu'après un certain temps, un certain âge, on ressentait le besoin de tenter de nouvelles choses? Teresa lui avait souvent parler de ça, lorsqu'il disait qu'il refuserait toujours certaines pratiques. Et il ne pouvait que lui donner raison, au vu des événements. De nouvelles expériences? Il en avait un peu trop envie...

Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa. Il avait dit à Thomas qu'il ne mettrait jamais ça, et là, d'un coup, il allait lui dire quoi? "J'ai changé d'avis, faisons-le!" ? Non, non.

Mi agacé, mi confus, il s'infusa une tisane en lisant une dissertation d'un des élèves de son compagnon. Thomas était professeur de philosophie au lycée, depuis 2 ans, et pour s'endormir ou penser à autre chose, il lui arrivait de lire les devoirs que son amant laissaient toujours traîner sur l'îlot de la cuisine. Il referma la copie d'un certain Spencer lorsque Mokona, leur chat, vint se coucher dessus, réclamant des caresses. Le sourire aux lèvres, Newt le calina quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un bâillement lui décroche la mâchoire. Il frotta sa joue au pelage duveteux du persan, qui miaula de contentement, et retourna se coucher, en espérant que la nuit se finisse plus calmement.

* * *

 **De : Tommy**

 _Devine qui a envie de toi devant une classe de 26 élèves?_

 **A : Tommy**

 _Devine qui peut avoir envie de toi tranquille, dans son bureau tout seul?_

 **De : Tommy**

 _Enfoiré de juriste_

 **A : Tommy**

 _Tu textotes pendant ton cours, toi?_

 **De : Tommy**

 _Analyse de texte_

 **A : Tommy**

 _Encore tes Term ES récalcitrants ?_

 **De : Tommy**

 _Exact, ils m'ont gonflés aujourd'hui "Ah Monsieur Edison c'est Platon ou Socrate La Caverne?" bordel je leur ai fait 4 cours sur ça_

 **A : Tommy**

 _Pense à des choses plus plaisantes chat_

 **De : Tommy**

 _C'est ce que j'ai fais. Je t'invite à relire le premier message._

 **A : Tommy**

 _Pas SI plaisantes._

 **De : Tommy**

 _Ok, donne moi des idées petit génie_

Le sourire aux lèvres, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de bureau, Newt se dit que finalement, c'était drôle, d'imaginer Thomas devant ses élèves, excité. Et puis, c'était peut-être le moment de faire passer un message subliminal.

 **A : Tommy**

 _Comme ce collier que tu as gardé et que tu as planqué dans notre armoire…_

 **De : Tommy**

 _J'y pensais déjà, en réalité. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça._

Est-ce que son amant venait de lui avouer que lui aussi fantasmait sur ce truc ?

 **A : Tommy**

 _Il se peut que j'ai reconsidéré l'affaire._

 **De : Tommy**

 _Putain Newt_

 **A : Newt**

 _Oui_

 **De : Tommy**

 _Pourquoi tu me fais ça_

 **A : Tommy**

 _Je savais pas comment te dire que j'avais changé d'avis_

 **De : Tommy**

 _Je pensais pas que tu le ferais_

 **A : Tommy**

 _Moi non plus_

 **De : Tommy**

 _Tu te forces pas pour moi hein?_

 **A : Tommy**

 _J'en ai envie Tommy_

 **De : Tommy**

 _Putain de merde dis pas ça comme ça_

 **A : Tommy**

 _Comment tu veux que je le dises, on est par sms_

 **De : Tommy**

 _Toi alors…_

 **A : Tommy**

 _Anyway, je viens te chercher, ton dernier cours c'est à quelle heure ?_

 **De : Tommy**

 _17h30 après mes TL_

 **A : Tommy**

 _Ok, je t'attends comme d'habitude_

Il reçut un coeur en réponse, et se trouva vraiment niais de sourire encore pour ce genre de détail, après autant d'années de couple. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il l'aimait, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément…

La fin de sa journée lui parut très longue, entre les dossiers qu'il avait déjà finit et son impatience d'être sur le point de réaliser un fantasme. Il essaya de ne pas y penser, en vain, et dû quitter plus tôt pour s'éviter la situation gênante d'une érection au boulot. Mokona accueilli son retour inhabituellement prématuré avec forces de miaulements et Newt se demanda comment ce chat pouvait être aussi affectueux alors qu'il l'avait griffer le matin même, juste parce qu'il avait osé le caresser sans son accord. Il se changea, retirant son costume de travail pour enfiler un slim et une chemise en flanelle de Thomas, ouverte sur un tee-shirt des Radiohead.

Ca aussi, c'était plus fort que lui. Malgré la différence de carrure entre eux, il aimait porter les vêtements de son compagnon. Même si les manches étaient trop longues, et qu'il devait faire des ourlets, il ne voulait pas perdre cette habitude agréable, et l'odeur réconfortante de Thomas.

A 17h, il reprit la voiture qu'ils partagaient mais qu'il prenait plus souvent parce que son travail était plus loin, et se mit en route pour le lycée Robespierre. Il y allait souvent, se garait devant, et attendait que Thomas sorte. Ils ne s'affichaient jamais, Newt avait peur que Thomas soit jugé, mais parfois, il s'en voulait de ne pas le laisser l'embrasser. Alors, dans sa bonne humeur soudaine, il sortit de leur Mazda, et s'y appuya, en fumant une cigarette. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, laissant s'enfuir une masse grouillante d'élèves fraîchement libérés, il recracha sa fumée un sourire aux lèvres. Déjà plus de 10 ans qu'il avait quitté le lycée. Voir tout ces adolescent le rendait presque nostalgique de l'avant.

De l'avant, où déjà Teresa et lui était inséparables, au point de magouiller pour toujours se retrouver ensemble dans les groupe, pour les expériences, les exposés et les devoirs à plusieurs. Cette fille, cette amitié, était sa plus grande réussite. Avec Thomas. Mais Thomas découlait de cette relation fusionnelle avec la seule fille qu'il n'ai jamais embrassé. Cette anecdote faisait beaucoup rire son amant d'ailleurs. Imaginer Newt embrasser sa soeur, alors que maintenant, c'était lui qui avait hérité du blond, et Alby, un de ses amis, qui avait récupéré sa soeur, c'était cocasse. Selon lui.

Il jeta son mégot à l'instant même où le brun apparut dans son champ de vision, et, comme les deux enfants amoureux qu'ils étaient, ils se sourirent, à travers la foule. Thomas le rejoignit en quelques grandes enjambées, et se planta devant lui.

"Salut toi.

-Salut Tommy."

Ils se fixèrent, quelques secondes, puis il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Pas de bisou?"

Aussitôt, le brun attrapa les pans de sa chemise et l'attira contre lui dans un adorable petit rire. Il leva la tête quand son amant baissa la sienne, et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, avant de se retrouver tendrement. Peut-on continuer de tomber amoureux, même après 8 ans? Oui. Cela faisait bien 8 années qu'il tombait amoureux tout les jours...

Continuellement, sempiternellement.

Cercle vicieux.

"Monsieur Edi- Ah, excusez-moi!"

Une jeune fille, planté derrière eux, tenait entre ses mains un classeur, les joues rouges. Thomas le relâcha, et fit une moue boudeuse qui dura à peine 2 secondes, avant qu'il ne se retourne, son air professoral en place.

"Oui, Maeve?

-J-je suis désolé d'interrompre, vous avez juste oublié de récupérer mon classeur…

-Ah, oui, excuse-moi!

-Je comprend, vous étiez attendu!"

Son sourire amusé et doux fit rire Newt, qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser son menton sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

"J'aurais pu attendre 5 minutes, Tommy!"

Le brun tiqua, et le poussa gentiment.

"Ne me ridiculises pas devant mon élève la plus brillante.

-Oh, c'est toi! Il ne tarit pas d'éloge à ton égard!"

Elle rougit, l'air intimidé.

"M-merci!"

Elle se pencha, pour les saluer, et leur souhaita une bonne soirée, avant de s'éclipser, rejoignant deux autres filles, plus loin.

"Toi alors!"

Son éclat de rire sembla surprendre son amant, qui secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Maintenant, tu peux être sûr que dès demain, tout le lycée est au courant que je suis chasse gardée.

-Et alors? Tu l'es!

-Abruti."

Son ton tendre tranchait avec ses mots, comme souvent.

"En tout cas, elle a vraiment l'air intelligente, tu avais raison.

-Bien sûr! Mais elle est aussi très bavarde. Je vais perdre une partie de mes admiratrices.

-Prend pas cet air déçu, petit con!

-Quoi? Certaines écoutaient mon cours seulement pour moi. Tu te rappelles les petits mots que j'avais récupéré l'année dernière?"

Le blond hocha la tête, et ils montèrent dans la voiture en débattant sur le nombre de filles qui avait répondus "Oui" à la question "Vous trouvez Edison baisable?". Ils avaient bien rigolés ce soir là, en lisant les commentaires et les justifications à côté des réponses.

Ils rentrèrent dans une ambiance détendue, en écoutant My Chemical Romance. Officiellement, c'était leur groupe préféré. Ils avaient découvert leurs chansons ensemble, et en étaient tomber amoureux. Officieusement, ils avaient 15 autres artistes préférés. Leurs goûts musicaux se cotoyaient plutôt bien.

Newt fit un créneau parfait devant leur maison, et ils rejoignirent leur nid en discutant de leur journée. Le blond n'avait jamais rien de fou à dire, mais Thomas avait toujours des anecdotes hilarantes, que ce soit sur les élèves ou ses collègues. Aujourd'hui, c'était sur la secrétaire de Vince, le directeur, qui avait fait tomber deux thés sur la moquette du bureau. Evidemment, elle avait passé un sale quart d'heure, bien que tout le monde pense qu'elle couchait avec lui.

"Café?

-Oui! Je vais me mettre plus à l'aise, je reviens!"

Son compagnon disparu dans leur chambre, et il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, en bas de jogging et débardeur. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise de l'ilôt de la cuisine, et Newt poussa vers lui sa tasse One Piece.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et évidemment, ils pensaient à la même chose. A ce sentiment d'interminable attente qu'ils avaient ressenti tout l'après-midi, après leur conversation par messages.

"Newt."

Son ton était bien plus bas que précédemment.

"J'ai pas envie de café, finalement."

Son regard était brûlant, et il s'enflamma sous lui.

"De quoi as-tu envie alors?"

Un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il avait aussi apprit à jouer, à titiller, à rendre fou son amant.

"Pas de nourriture."

Il haussa un sourcil étonné, et pencha la tête.

"Ah bon?

-Newt."

Sa voix était clairement rauque cette fois. Elle vibrait de ce petit truc, chaud et électrisant, qui l'excitait tant. C'était comme si son désir le dominait, et qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa propre voix. Il adorait voir Thomas comme ça.

"J'ai envie de toi, Newt. Viens là."

Inflexible, autoritaire. Un frisson le parcourut.

Il adorait voir Thomas dominateur. Il adorait le voir céder à ses pulsions. Il adorait lui faire perdre son contrôle avec des petites choses, des détails, qu'il connaissait par coeur.

Il fit le tour de l'îlot, et se glissa entre les jambes de son amant, qui prit son visage en coupe.

"Tu m'as chauffé quand j'étais en cours.

-Tu m'as cherché.

-Je m'attendais pas à te trouver.

-Tu me trouveras toujours sur ton chemin."

Pendant un court instant de tendresse, la tension redescendit, et Thomas embrassa le coin de sa bouche, en lui murmurant à quel point il l'aimait. Puis leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent. Aussitôt, l'intensité reprit son ampleur et les enferma dans un cocon de désir ravageur. Les mains du blond vinrent aggripper les hanches du brun, et ils durent lutter pour se séparer.

Thomas descendit de son perchoir, et, en silence, l'entraîna vers la chambre. Ils avaient déjà tester l'îlot, de toute façon.

Il crut qu'il allait se faire balancer sur le lit, mais non. Son amant prit le temps de le déshabiller, entièrement, lentement, avant de le faire asseoir. Il obéit, le coeur battant la chamade, le ventre retourné, les mains moites. Il était excité, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien commencé.

"Ferme les yeux."

Il les ferma. Dans ces moments là, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de suivre les ordres intransigeants de Thomas.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, puis le bruit d'une boite, et soudain, une odeur de cuir envahit ses sens. Il déglutit, et une caresse sur sa joue le rassura.

Il était fébrile, presque trop. Il tremblait.

Il sentit un collier, large, se refermer sur son cou. Serré. Un peu trop. Mais, comme dans son rêve, cela ne fit que l'exciter un peu plus.

"Tu peux ouvrir."

Il secoua la tête, comme il put avec l'entrave de la bande de cuir. Il n'en ressentait ni l'envie ni le besoin. Il sut que Thomas souriait, et reçut un baiser sur le front.

"D'accord."

Les bruissements qui suivirent lui indiquèrent que le brun se déshabillait aussi. Entendre sans voir lui donnait l'étrange sentiment de ressentir tout plus intensément.

Il pensa à ce livre, qui parlait des relations dans le BDSM, et se souvint avoir dit que c'était des conneries. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi fiévreux, juste avec un collier en cuir et les yeux clos? Il frissonna, et, instantanément, le corps de son petit ami se fondit contre le sien.

Dans ces moments là, Thomas n'était plus son compagnon. Il redevenait son petit ami, son copain, comme au début. Parce que c'était toujours la même intensité, la même force, les mêmes sensations grisantes de l'avoir contre lui.

"Newt…"

Son souffle caressa sa mâchoire, et il lécha sa lèvre.

"Putain, Newt."

Il entendait dans sa voix qu'il tentait de se maîtriser.

"Arrête de penser, Tommy…"

Ils se figèrent, chacun prenant conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Plus de contrôle, plus rien. Juste eux, cédant à une pulsion qui les avait tenailler depuis la découverte de cette putain de malle.

"C'est toi qui me dit ça…."

Il sourit, et rouvrit ses yeux.

"Oui, je te le dis."

Ils se fixèrent, communiquant silencieusement, puis Thomas hocha la tête.

Newt adorait sa façon de toujours s'inquiéter. De lui faire mal, de faire mal, de ne pas le contenter. Puis, le Thomas inquiet s'effaça, et la passion revint, brutale, impitoyable.

Ils s'embrassèrent, se dévorèrent, et en un laps de temps négligeable, leurs corps étaient au bord de l'agonie. Ils se heurtaient, parfois avec retenue, parfois avec plus de sauvagerie, et son premier gémissement lui fut arraché lorsque Thomas se décolla de lui pour glisser ses lèvres autour de son érection. Son souffle se coupa, et il se tendit.

"Putain!"

Son supplice dura longtemps, mais pas assez. Jamais assez, jamais assez. Son amant remonta le long de son torse en déposant baisers et petites morsures, exactement là où il fallait pour lui faire perdre la tête. Il connaissait son corps par coeur, et savait en tirer les plus belles mélodies à ses oreilles.

Puis, tout s'enchaîna vite. Leurs mains n'étaient plus suffisantes, leurs bouches non plus, et Thomas tira brusquement sur la boucle du collier pour le remonter à lui, le faisant lâcher sa prise sur son sexe. Il grogna, et le brun écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant taire ses plaintes.

"Putain Newt je peux pas…

-Chut, tais-toi, tais-toi."

Leurs voix avaient prit des intonations pathétiques, désespérées, suppliantes.

Leurs bouches se collèrent l'une à l'autre, encore, mais aucun d'eux n'avait le souffle nécessaire pour plus, alors ils se contentèrent de partager le peu d'air qu'ils avaient encore.

Newt se fit renverser sur le dos, et leurs corps se frottèrent quelques secondes, les faisant gémir tout les deux. Il n'était plus question de se taire, ou de se contenir. Ils n'en étaient plus capables.

Thomas tendit le bras vers sa table de nuit, jura en ne trouvant pas ce qu'il voulait, soupira lorsque les mains du blond s'attardèrent sur ses fesses, et récupéra finalement le lubrifiant.

Il était aussi impatient que le blond, et glissa un peu trop vite deux doigts en lui. Il récolta une grimace, mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Aucun d'eux ne voulait que quoi que ce soit ne s'arrête.

"Tommy, putain…"

Il haletait, se tordait sous l'abus de sa prostate.

"Arrête c'est bon, viens, viens…"

Supplications. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Thomas se redressa, et s'adossa à la tête de lit.

"Viens sur moi."

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se hissa sur ses cuisses, colla leurs bassins enflammés ensemble, et mordit le cou du brun. Pour le punir de le rendre aussi brûlant de désir.

Puis, il se glissa sur son érection, et tout le reste ne comptait plus. Plus rien ne comptait, excepté la sensation de réunir leurs deux corps fiévreux. La libération.

Thomas crocheta un anneau du collier, et le tira à lui, encore. Et encore.

Et encore.

Ils n'étaient jamais assez proches, jamais assez collés. Ils ne devaient faire qu'un…

Ses mouvements se firent désordonnés, il n'avait plus de force, il s'agrippait aux épaules de son amant. C'était n'importe quoi, c'était de la folie, c'était trop.

Puis, il se sentit basculer sur le dos, et Thomas reprit le dessus. Ce n'était pas une bataille, c'était la guerre. Ils se battaient pour la fin la plus extraordinaire possible, pour rendre leur forfait éclatant.

Newt se cambra, et Thomas fit glisser sa main le long de son dos, en embrassant sa clavicule. Les bribes de son rêve lui revinrent en pleine face, et il se tordit en un gémissement tout sauf discret. Tant pis pour tout ça, tant pis pour le reste.

Il voulu parler, supplier, mais il n'avait pas de souffle, ni de voix.

Ses sens étaient étouffés, il étouffait, il n'en pouvait plus.

Ses mains aggrippèrent le dos de son amant, et ses ongles griffèrent la peau douce.

Ses jambes se croisèrent autour de ses reins, et il poussa un cri lorsque sa prostate se retrouva harcelée.

"C-can't…"

Les mots français ne venaient plus, plus rien ne venait à part un orgasme foudroyant. Il aurait voulu le retenir, continuer cette folie encore un peu, mais il n'était pas sûr que son coeur tienne.

Alors il posa sa démission, il arrêta de lutter, il ferma les yeux, et laissa son corps exploser. Il le laissa relâcher toute la passion, la pression, la tension, l'intensité.

Et il était sûr de pouvoir attraper une ou deux étoiles, de là où il était.

Et il était sûr que Thomas en attrapa quelques unes aussi.

* * *

Le réveil indiquait 4h26 lorsqu'il se réveilla.

Il se frotta les yeux, encore pleins de sommeil, et se tourna vers Thomas. Le froid de la place du brun le fit sortir de son demi-sommeil, et il se redressa, un élan de panique lui glaçant l'échine. Il sortit du lit, en simple tee shirt, et débarqua dans la cuisine affolé. Son compagnon était là, les lunettes sur le nez, devant des copies.

"Putain! Espèce d'abruti, j'ai flippé… Pars pas pendant que je dors…"

Il se rapprocha de lui, et se blottit dans ses bras ouverts.

"Excuse-moi chaton, je pensais pas que tu allais te réveiller."

Il embrassa son crâne, tendrement.

"Je devais finir ça, et hier soir j'ai pas eu le temps…"

Un sourire contrit étirait ses lèvres, et Newt secoua la tête.

"Non, bien sûr. Je sais. Mais juste… j'aime pas me réveiller sans toi.

-Je sais, désolé, mon petit amour."

Il baisa ses joues, ses lèvres, tout doucement.

"Tu veux une tisane?"

Newt hocha la tête, et ils se séparèrent. Il sortit les tasses et cuillères, et Thomas fit chauffer l'eau.

Il leur arrivait souvent de faire des insomnies. Avant, elles étaient en décalées, et lorsque l'un dormait, l'autre était éveillé. Mais après 4 ans de vie commune, elles semblaient avoir comprit qu'il ne fallait pas les séparer, et ils se retrouvaient, certaines nuits, à discuter entre 4 et 6 heures du matin, avant de dormir une heure et de partir ensuite. La plupart du temps, ils se levaient, buvaient des infusions, et se lisait leurs passages préférés de leurs livres du moment. Et, des fois, comme semblait l'être cette nuit, Thomas corrigeait des devoirs et demandait son avis à Newt. Bien sûr, cela restait leur secret, mais de temps en temps, l'esprit de master du blond ressortait, et il faisait des remarques et des commentaires pertinents, qui l'aidait à noter.

Newt était sa plus grande force.

Le blond posa leurs mugs sur l'îlot, et se glissa contre Thomas, qui referma ses bras autour de lui. Après leurs séances de sexe, ils avaient toujours un besoin presque viscéral de tendresse, de câlin, de contact amoureux, de mots doux. Comme si l'un ne devait pas aller s'en l'autre.

La bouilloire les fit sursauter, et ils se décollèrent, encore, pour préparer leurs boissons. Une fois assit, tranquillement, face à face, leurs pieds se touchant sous la table, Thomas poussa une dissertation vers lui.

"C'est le dernier devoir de Maeve. Tu veux bien me dire comment tu trouves les parties? J'ai le sentiment que c'est un peu bâclé, cette fois-ci."

Newt acquiesça, et récupéra la copie. Il se plongea dedans, en utilisant le stylo de Thomas pour ses annotations dans la marge.

Et d'un coup, pendant qu'il se faisait la remarque que leurs écritures se confondaient, se mêlaient comme une seule même, il s'arrêta.

Alors c'était ça.

C'était ça de ne plus être deux, mais un. C'était ça de fusionner, de s'aimer si fort qu'on ne devenait qu'une seule et même personne.

C'était ça.

C'était un peu n'importe quoi, parce qu'il restait lui, et Thomas restait Thomas, mais .. Mais quelque part, entre eux deux, il y avait autre chose. Il y avait cette personne, qui était une combinaison, une unification d'eux deux. Un mélange de leurs deux êtres qui prenait le pas sur leur eux séparés, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il reposa le stylo, et releva la tête vers Thomas.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mariage, de pacs, de quoi que ce soit.

Quoi qu'en dise les autres, une longue relation sans attache réelles était plus forte, plus vraie, plus sincère.

"Je t'aime, Thomas Edison."

Rien à ajouter.

Rien de plus à dire.

C'était ça.

.

* * *

.

 **J''espère vous avoir redonnez chaud, en cet hiver glacial.**


End file.
